Eu Vou Lembrar de Você Parte 1
by Rosana
Summary: Sakura e Shaoran, lutando juntos para encontrar um modo de desfazer um feitiço. Será que conseguirão? COMPLETA
1. Capítulo 1

Esta é uma fic baseada em um episódio da série Angel, I Will Remember You.

Quem conhece a série e viu esse episódio, notará várias semelhanças, inclusive nos diálogos.

A história é entre Sakura e Shaoran, como não poderia deixar de ser, são meus personagens favoritos. Aqui, eles estão impedidos de ficarem juntos, por conta de um feitiço.

Espero que todos gostem.

Eu peguei emprestado os personagens do anime Sakura Card Captors, que pertencem ao Grupo Clamp.

Divirtam-se.

****

Eu vou lembrar de você

(Parte 1)

Capítulo 1

- Quando foi que ele voltou? – pergunta Mei Lin a Wei.

- Ontem à noite.

Os dois olhavam Shaoran, que estava na sala de treinamento, arrumando suas armas.

- Ele me parece bem.

- Ele a viu Wei. Ficou 3 dias ao lado dela, seguindo-a. Ele está com a cara mais séria ainda. Eu não sei não. Acho que ele ficou mais abatido do que pensamos.

E os dois voltaram a olhar Shaoran. De repente este pega uma adaga, Mei Lin entra gritando na sala, seguida por Wei.

- Ai, Meu Deus. Não faça isso Shaoran. Não vale a pena.

- Não mesmo? – ele pergunta com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

- Não pode deixa-la fazer isso com você, vai conhecer outra pessoa, é uma questão de tempo. 

- O que vai fazer com isso? Dê-me a adaga jovem Shaoran. – pediu Wei com uma expressão preocupada.

- Eu só ia afiá-la. Vocês não pensaram.... – Shaoran não termina a frase, mais do que divertido.

Mei Lin, com um sorriso sem graça diz.

- Foi o Wei. Ele sempre tira conclusões apressadas. – depois de uma pausa, Mei Lin não se aguenta, e pergunta. - E...Você viu a Sakura?

- Não foi uma visita social. Eu fui para protegê-la, fiquei de longe. Ela nem soube que estive lá. – ele responde virando-se de costas.

- Sério? Então você a evitou?

- A Sakura sempre será uma parte de mim, isso nunca mudará. Mas não podemos ficar perto um do outro sem nos machucarmos, ou a alguém, enquanto essa maldição não for quebrada. Vocês sabem o que acontece. Teve que ser dessa maneira.

- Tudo bem. Mas se eu soubesse que meu ex tinha ido a cidade e ficasse me seguindo e nem me dissesse um alô, eu ficaria.....

- Muito irritada. – disse uma voz da porta.

Sakura estava ali parada, a tempestade nos olhos verdes. Shaoran encarou-a sem saber o que dizer.

- Sakura! – Mei Lin foi a primeira a se refazer da surpresa.

- Oi Mei Lin. – disse Sakura sem deixar de encarar Shaoran. – Sr. Wei.

Wei cumprimentou-a com um aceno de cabeça.

- Como você está? – Mei Lin tentava amenizar o clima.

- Eu já estive melhor. – falou Sakura olhando ameaçadoramente para Shaoran. 

Mei Lin olha de um para o outro, e vê que ela e Wei estão sobrando.

- Bom, nós vamos deixá-los sozinhos. Vamos Wei. – Mei Lin saiu arrastando o velho senhor consigo.

Sakura fecha a porta e dá um passo, entrando mais na sala. Shaoran dá um passo atrás.

- Não se aproxime Sakura.

Ela nem ligou para a recomendação.

- Quem você pensa que é, indo a minha cidade, me seguindo pelas minhas costas, conversando com meus amigos, e obrigando-os a me trair? Você pode ficar perto de mim. Mas eu não posso nem ao menos vê-lo?

- Eu custei a tomar essa decisão, mas foi a melhor solução. Você sabe que não podemos ficar perto um do outro. 

- E você achou que eu não fosse importante nem ao menos para saber que você estava lá? – disse ela, com raiva, dando mais um passo na direção de Shaoran.

Nisso as janelas da sala de treinamento explodiram, voando cacos de vidro para todos os lados. Sakura abaixou-se, tentando cobrir o corpo com os braços, mas alguns pedaços de vidro rasgaram sua pele.

- Sakura! – Shaoran grita aproximando-se. Mas um biombo voa pela sala espatifando-se na parede. Ele estacou subitamente, contendo a respiração.

Ela ergue os olhos para ele. Uma infinita tristeza em seu rosto.

- Foi por isso que não contei Sakura. Para sua segurança. Olhe seus braços? Você acha mesmo que quero vê-la machucar-se a cada vez que nos aproximamos? Eu nem ao menos posso chegar perto de você para ter certeza de que não está ferida. – ele terminou de dizer as últimas palavras baixinho, tão triste quanto ela.

- Eu não preciso de sua proteção. Acha que não sei o que acontece quando ficamos a menos de 2 metros? Eu não sou uma criança inocente que não entende as coisas. – ela disse com mais raiva na voz do que pretendia, por que sua vontade era jogar-se nos braços de Shaoran.

- Me desculpe se fiz tudo errado. – ele disse parecendo confuso. – Você estava em perigo, eu só pensei em protegê-la, mas não queria que você sofresse. O que mais eu poderia fazer?

- Eu não sei. Só sei que você estando por perto, vendo você ou não, eu sinto você.....E me incomoda. – Sakura olhou-o deixando transparecer no olhar todo o amor que sentia por ele.

- A mim também incomoda. A minha vontade é estar ao seu lado. Mas você sabe que não podemos.

- Eu sei. – depois de uma pausa incômoda, ela continuou. - Vamos fazer o que combinamos. Tentar achar uma maneira de quebrar o feitiço, e se não conseguirmos......

- Esquecer um do outro? – eles ficaram olhando-se, o medo de que talvez nunca mais ficassem juntos presente naquela troca de palavras.

- É. Isso... Esquecer um do outro. – disse Sakura virando-se para a porta.

Mas antes que desse um passo um indivíduo envolto em uma longa capa preta, entra por uma das janelas, que ainda estava inteira. 

- Cuidado Shaoran! – grita Sakura, ao mesmo tempo em que rapidamente invoca Escudo para protegê-lo.

O atacante ergue um pequeno machado e ao atingir Escudo, com a força do golpe voa longe, então ele vira-se para Sakura, juntando suas mãos, diz algumas palavras e, uma força invisível joga-a de encontro a parede, Shaoran vendo-a em perigo sai da proteção do escudo para ajudá-la, o atacante move-se rapidamente, e com um golpe que Shaoran nem pressentiu joga-o em cima de Sakura, e foge por uma das janelas quebradas, os dois, em contato um com o outro, produzem mais alguns estragos na sala já quase totalmente destruída. Mais do que depressa, eles se afastam.

- Você está bem? – pergunta um atordoado Shaoran.

- Sim. E você?

- Tudo bem?

- Você reparou no medalhão que ele trazia no pescoço? Era igual ao que o sacerdote que lançou a maldição tinha. Você acha que tem alguma coisa a ver? Eles podem ser da mesma seita? 

- Pode ser. Vale a pena investigar. – diz Shaoran com um fio de esperança, mas querendo manter a serenidade, não queria decepcionar-se e muito menos a Sakura. - Mas você tem certeza que quer ir junto?

- Você me ajudou, agora eu ajudo você. Se ficarmos a uma distância segura, não vejo problemas em irmos juntos.

Depois de olhar para ela durante algum tempo Shaoran concordou.

- Tem um lugar onde eu possa limpar-me? – pergunta Sakura mostrando o sangue já seco nos braços, e a roupa rasgada.

Shaoran leva-a a um dos quartos da mansão, mantendo uma devida distância. Enquanto esperava-a, ele começa a lembrar-se do dia em que os dois foram separados por um dos Magos da ordem Zaratustra.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

Depois de terem capturado todas a cartas, ter terminado seu treinamento na China, ele voltara ao Japão para ficar com sua amada, tudo ia bem, até que começaram de novo os problemas. Alguns discípulos da seita Zaratustra, originária da Índia, chamados Parses, que eram adoradores de Ahrimã, o Deus do Mal, acreditavam que quem possuísse as Cartas Mágicas, seria dotado de grande poder, então eles começaram a vir, alguns mais fortes que os outros. Até que um dia, um deles era portador de um grande poder, um sacerdote _athravan_, "ofertadores do fogo", que lançou-lhes um feitiço.

Sakura e Shaoran lutaram bravamente, usando todos os recursos que possuíam para derrotá-lo, conseguiram quando juntaram suas forças, Sakura com a carta Água e Shaoran invocando o Deus do Raio, atingiram o sacerdote gravemente, não era a intenção deles matar o sacerdote, apenas acontecera. Mas antes de cair, ele disse umas palavras em uma língua estranha, uma luz envolve Sakura e Shaoran. O sacerdote cai de joelhos, e com um último suspiro diz:-

- Juntos vocês eram poderosos. Sozinhos estão mortos.

Aquelas palavras pareceram aos dois jovens, a premonição de trágicos acontecimentos. E eles mal sabiam o quanto estavam certos, como descobriram depois.

Quando Shaoran se aproximara para ver se estava tudo bem, coisas estranhas começaram a acontecer.

As árvores racharam ao meio, como se raios invisíveis as cortassem. Os bancos do parque saíram voando descontrolados, chocando-se uns contra os outros, os balanços retorciam-se em uma dança furiosa.

Os dois sem entender o que estava acontecendo, tentam proteger-se quando um poste de luz voa em direção a eles, Shaoran empurra Sakura para um lado e salta para o outro, quando tudo para de repente. Os dois olham-se assustados e quando se aproximam de novo, tudo volta a acontecer. Shaoran dá um passo atrás e parece entender o que está havendo. As palavras que o sacerdote disse antes de cair, talvez algum tipo de magia tenha sido lançada sobre eles. Depois de explicar o que provavelmente estava acontecendo, os dois concordam em manter uma distância segura, até descobrirem como desfazer essa feitiçaria.

Shaoran foi pesquisar as palavras que o sacerdote disse, juntamente com Eriol, e o que descobrem deixa-os extremamente preocupado.

"Deus Ahrimã, eu invoco seu poder, para que a magia desses dois seres tragam a destruição e o terror".

Foram exatamente essas as palavras usadas pelo sacerdote. Shaoran não poderia mais ficar perto de Sakura, sem machuca-la ou a outra pessoa.

E o que era mais aterrorizante, ele não sabia como desfazer o feitiço.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

Shaoran volta ao presente quando vê Sakura aproximando-se pelo corredor.

- Estou pronta. – diz Sakura.

Ele a olha em silêncio durante alguns segundos, sua vontade era puxá-la para seus braços e não largá-la nunca mais. Com um suspiro ele dá as costas a ela.

- Muito bem. Vou pegar meu tabuleiro e vamos atrás dele.

Continua

NA: críticas, elogios e opiniões serão bem vindas, escrevam...

robm@teracom.com.br

Rô


	2. Capítulo 2

****

Capítulo 2

O tabuleiro mágico de Shaoran leva-os em direção aos esgotos de Hong Kong. Seu tabuleiro, agora que não existiam mais Cartas Clow, fora adaptado para rastrear seres com magia.

Os dois iam em um silêncio constrangedor.

- Eu me sinto estranho. – disse Shaoran de repente parando.

Sakura que estava mais a frente, parou, virando-se para ele, meio confusa.

- Eu sei, eu também. Eu vim aqui só para dizer que não podemos mais ficar perto um do outro. Mas a minha vontade é estar ao seu lado.

- Eu quis dizer que me sinto estranho com o poder daquele cara.

Sakura faz uma cara de decepção, achava que Shaoran estava falando da relação dos dois.

- Ah! Vamos esquecer o que eu disse. – e virou-se para seguir adiante, meio constrangida.

Shaoran interrompeu seus passos, com o que disse a seguir.

- Não. É difícil para mim também. Quando estamos separados é mais fácil. Dói todos os dias, mas eu aguento. Agora que está aqui, e eu não posso tocá-la, é insuportável. – suas palavras, carregadas da mesma dor que ela trazia no peito.

Por muito tempo eles olham-se, como querendo fitar a alma um do outro. A distância que têm que manter sendo um tormento para seus corações.

- E o que podemos fazer?- ela perguntou aproximando-se, sem ter noção de que já estava muito perto. Um dos canos na parede estourou, jorrando água. Eles se assustam, afastando-se

- Nada, Sakura. – ele disse. – Não podemos fazer nada.

Shaoran sentia-se de mãos atadas, já havia pesquisado em todos os livros de sua extensa biblioteca, e não conseguira encontrar nada. Resignação, é o que se lia em seu rosto. Sua última esperança estava naquele, que nesse momento eles estavam atrás.

- Será que dá para acharmos esse cara, e terminarmos com isso? – Sakura já sentia-se impaciente com a situação, era insuportável estarem, tão perto e tão longe.

- Vamos separar-nos. – disse Shaoran quando chegaram a uma bifurcação – Meu tabuleiro está confuso, ele deve estar usando magia para atrapalhar.

- Certo, quem encontra-lo primeiro, grita. – disse ela já seguindo pelo lado direito.

Shaoran ficou surpreso por ela não ter ao menos discutido, em outros tempos ela teria tido medo de ficar sozinha. Ele ficou parado, olhando-a afastar-se. Sua vontade era seguí-la, mas ele acalmou seu coração e foi na outra direção.

Mal sabia ele, o quanto ela estava assustada por estar em lugar estranho, mas seus pensamentos foram invadidos pelos acontecimentos daquele dia, não muito distante, quando mataram um sacerdote dessa seita maluca. Sakura nunca havia matado ninguém com seus poderes, mas ele era muito forte, e ela e Shaoran tiveram que unir suas forças para derrotá-lo, mas fora demais, ele não suportara o poder de água e raio juntos. Mas o que viera depois fora muito mais difícil de aceitar.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

Eles estavam na casa de Eriol. Shaoran afastado, tentara dizer-lhe que não poderiam mais ficar perto um do outro, ela não acreditara e correra em sua direção. Eriol e Tomoyo que estavam juntos foram atingidos pelos objetos da sala, que começaram a voar em todas as direções. Ela parara, o terror da destruição que suas magias entrando em contato produziam, atingindo-a como um raio. Ela viu Eriol ajudar Tomoyo a levantar-se, lágrimas de puro desespero escorrendo por seu rosto, quando viu o corte na testa da amiga, produzido por uma lasca de um vaso que se quebrara. 

- Está tudo bem. Foi um corte pequeno. – diz Tomoyo, tentando tranquilizar a amiga.

Sakura olha para Tomoyo, mas não vê como tudo está bem. Olha em volta e percebe o estrago que foi feito. Olha Shaoran parado a sua frente, e o que vê em seus olhos a assusta. 

- Shaoran! – a pergunta que não queria fazer entalada em sua garganta.

- Calma Sakura. É só uma fase, nós vamos descobrir como desfazer essa magia. – mas nem ele acreditava nisso, e estava escrito em seu rosto, tão desesperado quanto o dela, que estava mentindo.

- Você está mentindo. – Sakura diz com uma certeza que não é própria de sua natureza. – O que vamos fazer? Como poderemos lembrar-nos de sempre não nos aproximarmos?

- Vou voltar para China. – ele diz de supetão.

- O quê? Vai abandonar-me? Deixar-me aqui? Sozinha? – Sakura não acreditava que isso estava acontecendo.

- Sakura, é até o tempo de descobrirmos como quebrar essa magia, eu vou descobrir, tenha fé em mim, minha flor-de-cerejeira. – Shaoran tentava convencer a si mesmo que tudo daria certo, e sua última esperança estava nos anciãos de seu clã, possuidores de grande magia. – Eu volto Sakura, para ficar para sempre ao seu lado.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

Isso tinha acontecido um ano atrás, e ele não voltara. Ou melhor voltara, mas ficara nas sombras apenas observando-a, protegendo-a. Shaoran tinha ido recentemente a Tomoeda por causa de um mago maluco que se dizia descendente dos Li e verdadeiro dono das Cartas Clow, hoje Cartas Sakura, mas ele era apenas um engodo. Ela tinha ficado com raiva antes, mas agora de cabeça mais fria, entendia seus motivos para manter-se de longe.

Shaoran não descobrira como desfazer a maldição, e talvez esse sacerdote que estavam seguindo fosse a chave para todos seus problemas. Por que eles voltaram? Desde os acontecimentos de um ano atrás, nenhum deles tentara ataca-la de novo. Por que agora? E o mais importante. Por que atacaram Shaoran?

Shaoran seguiu adiante com a estranha sensação acompanhando-o. De repente a sua frente aparece como do nada o sacerdote que atacara-os, Shaoran ergue sua espada pronto para a luta. O inimigo parece mais lento que antes e Shaoran consegue feri-lo, suas mãos ficam manchadas de sangue. O discípulo começa então a falar em um estranho dialeto.

Shaoran sem perda de tempo, e não vendo outra solução, enfia sua espada no peito do sacerdote, antes que outra maldição seja dita, e este cai, morto.

De repente, Shaoran deixa cair a espada e uma estranha luz envolve-o e ele sente uma dor alucinante, cai ao chão, quase sem fôlego.

- O que foi isso? Sinto-me fraco.

Sakura chega correndo, ela tinha ouvido os sons da luta, vendo Shaoran caído corre para ajudá-lo sem pensar nas consequências.

- Shaoran! Você está ferido? – ela pergunta preocupada com as mãos em seus ombros. – Meu Deus, quanto sangue. – ela continua, procurando pelo corpo dele o ferimento. 

- Eu estou bem, Sakura, o sangue é dele. – ele diz olhando para aqueles lindos olhos verdes, bem próximo de seu rosto.

De repente os dois assustam-se ao verem-se tão perto um do outro e que nada explode, quebra ou sai voando. 

Shaoran abraça-a e a beija apaixonadamente, no momento ele não queria entender o que havia acontecido, só queria ter sua flor-de-cerejeira de novo em seus braços.

Sakura está surpresa mas aproveita esses doces momentos.

Os dois separam-se e olham-se sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

- O que houve? – pergunta Sakura. – Será que ele veio para desfazer o feitiço? Onde ele está? – Sakura vira-se procurando o sacerdote.

- Está ali, eu o matei. Não foi minha intenção, mas teria sido eu. – Shaoran aponta para um ponto um pouco a frente.

- Shaoran. Não tem ninguém ali. – ela diz virando-se para ele.

Surpreso, Shaoran só vê o chão manchado de sangue, mas nada do corpo do sacerdote. Sem entenderem o que está acontecendo, eles voltam para a mansão dos Li.

Continua

NA: Oi pessoal... escrevam, OK?

robm@teracom.com.br


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Shaoran e Sakura fazem uma pesquisa e descobrem que o medalhão do sacerdote era diferente do primeiro que eles mataram. Os símbolos em torno são os mesmos, mas ao centro, em vez do desenho do homem com uma chama na mão, este leva uma faca nas mãos, e parece pronto para dar um golpe.

Este era da mesma religião, mas serviam a outro Deus, Ahura-Mazda. No decorrer dos séculos, com seus discípulos embrenhando-se na magia eles ficaram com sede de poder, tonando-se Magos de Ahura-Mazda, sacerdote de sacrifícios. Mas Shaoran ainda não descobrira o que ele queria. Ele foi falar com os anciãos, para saber mais informações. 

Chegando lá ele descobriu que os Magos estavam roubando a magia de pessoas com poderes, essa magia seria entregue a um escolhido entre seus discípulos, assim ficaria poderoso a ponto de destruir a dona das cartas Clow, que agora eram cartas Sakura. Mas esse sacerdote não contava com a presença da Card Captor, e vendo que não poderia derrotar Shaoran em uma luta de espadas, ele fizera uma magia para tomar seus poderes, com sua magia retirada, Shaoran descobre que a maldição foi quebrada, pois apenas as magias é que os separam. 

Depois de tudo explicado a Sakura, os dois estão frente a frente e mais perto que do que esperavam estar. Shaoran pede desculpas pelo beijo, e acha que eles podem estar se apressando. Ele se preocupa que agora pode ser um peso para Sakura, pois estando sem magia não poderá ajudá-la na luta contra esses sacerdotes, cegos por uma fé sádica em seu Deus

- Se você acha que é melhor assim. – Sakura diz com reserva, mas esperava mais de Shaoran. – É claro que eu não sonhei inúmeras vezes nesse ano que passou, em estar de novo ao seu lado. – a mágoa por não ficarem juntos presente nessas palavras.

- Sakura, você sabe que não é isso. Vamos somente dar mais um tempo, até sabermos o quanto é seguro.

Ela olha para ele, concordando, mas quando acidentalmente ela toca sua mão, eles não resistem, Shaoran puxa-a para seus braços, não querendo soltá-la nunca mais, eles se beijam colocando toda a saudade que sentiram, nessa troca de carinho.

Eles ficam acordados a noite toda, abraçados, ora conversando sobre o tempo separados, beijando-se, ora apenas em silêncio, felizes por estarem um ao lado do outro.

- Quero ficar acordada, para que este dia não acabe. Estou sentindo-se de novo com uma garota normal, porque estou ao seu lado.

- É perfeito. – ela diz olhando para Shaoran com muito carinho.

- É, mas você precisa dormir. Durma minha Sakura, teremos todo o tempo do mundo.

Mas, infelizmente essa paz não dura muito. Na manhã seguinte, Shaoran é acordado por Mei Lin, que entra desesperada em seu quarto dizendo que sua mãe foi pega pelo sacerdote.

Shaoran desespera-se, pois ele pode muito bem matar Yelan para pegar seus poderes.

- Vou matá-lo de novo. E dessa vez certificar-me-ei de que está mesmo morto. – Shaoran diz com uma raiva crescente contra esses religiosos fanáticos.

- Mas você não tem mais seus poderes. – diz Mei Lin preocupada.

- Quer que eu deixe minha mãe nas mãos desse maluco? 

- Como vai matá-lo sem magia? Você já tentou com a espada e não deu certo.

- Pegue o livro, e tente descobrir mais alguma coisa, enquanto isso vou pegar o tabuleiro. – Shaoran estava saindo da sala, quando Mei Lin o interrompe.

- Acho que você deveria levar alguém com um pouco de magia, com você. – diz ela apontando para a porta do quarto em que Sakura estava dormindo.

- Não mesmo. Tenho que fazer isso sozinho. Não vou ficar arriscando a vida de Sakura sempre que algum desses malucos aparecer. – e sai da sala, não dando tempo a Mei Lin de continuar a insistir.

O tabuleiro leva-os diretamente a uma fábrica abandonada nos arredores de Hong Kong. Mei Lin vai lendo o que acha sobre a seita no livro que trouxera.

- Aqui diz que eles trazem um medalhão preso ao pescoço , é ele que tira o poder das pessoas, e entrega ao Deus Ahura-Mazda. Você tem que quebrá-lo, assim o Mago será destruído. – diz Mei Lin olhando séria para Shaoran.

- Está bem. Vamos tentar encontrar minha mãe primeiro. – Shaoran mal termina a frase quando o sacerdote aparece na sua frente.

- Mei Lin, tenta achar minha mãe e tire-a daqui. – diz Shaoran, pronto para a luta.

Ele pega sua espada e ataca, o Mago revida um mangual, um bastão de madeira, com uma corrente curta que traz na ponta uma bola de aço cheia de cravos. O sacerdote roda o mangual no ar e arremessa em direção a Shaoran, este desvia-se por um triz. Shaoran repara que ele está mais forte, e imagina que provavelmente, ele se alimentou do poder de sua mãe, isso o preocupa. Será que ela ainda estava viva? Isso foi o suficiente, Shaoran distrair-se na preocupação com sua mãe, o sacerdote pega Shaoran e joga-o longe, a espada caindo. Shaoran machucado, corre com o sacerdote na sua cola.

Nesse meio tempo, Mei Lin encontra Yelan e a tira dali, ela está fraca, mas viva.

Na mansão Li, Sakura acorda e pergunta a Wei onde está Shaoran. Este sem jeito diz que ele saiu, e evita encarar a garota.

- Ele está em perigo. – ela afirma.- Por favor Wei. – ela implora. – Ele foi atrás do sacerdote não é mesmo?

Wei não tem como mentir. Com um aceno de cabeça ele confirma, e diz que a senhora foi levada.

Sakura concentra toda sua magia para perceber a aura de Shaoran, mas pára vendo a inutilidade do que está fazendo, Shaoran está sem sua magia, ela não pode alcançá-lo.

- Pensa Sakura, pensa. 

- O sacerdote, Srta. – diz Wei.

- O que?

- A Srta. Pode sentir a magia do sacerdote.

- Você é incrível Wei. – ela diz sorrindo para ele.

Sakura mais do que depressa convoca Alada e voa na direção em que estava sentindo um estranho poder.

Continua

robm@teracom.com.br

Rô


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Shaoran tenta afastar-se do sacerdote, mas esse está implacável, não lhe dando trégua. Cansado e ferido, ele cai ao chão, e o sacerdote empunhando o mangual, desfere um golpe , que seria mortal, mas Shaoran desvia-se, a arma bate no chão de madeira desfazendo-se, os dois caindo em um buraco. Shaoran cai de costas perdendo o fôlego, muito fraco para se levantar.

- O fim dos tempos começou e não pode ser detido. – diz o sacerdote como se estivesse em um transe, com o pé no pescoço de Shaoran, ele ergue uma espada de bronze, que estava presa a sua cintura, pronto para mata-lo. 

E abaixa a espada para o peito de Shaoran. Nisso Sakura aparece voando com Alada e invoca escudo para proteger Shaoran. O sacerdote com raiva pela garota tê-lo impedido de novo, vira-se em sua direção e com a espada em punho ataca-a, Sakura pega a carta espada, pronta para lutar, nunca ninguém a havia visto tão brava.

- Você feriu o Shaoran. Não vou perdoar-te.

Shaoran está surpreso por ver Sakura lutando com o sacerdote de igual para igual, sua força crescera muito, ainda mais estando tão brava.

- A grande escuridão está vindo. – diz o sacerdote que parece que tinha saído da realidade.

- Ah, com certeza está vindo, daqui a pouquinho você não verá mais nada. – diz Sakura.

Os dois continuam a lutar, só se ouvindo o retinir do choque entre as espadas, Sakura com um golpe consegue desarmá-lo, mas o sacerdote pega o mangual, e com um golpe certeiro, atinge a espada de Sakura que cai de sua mão, ela invoca a Carta da Luta e lhe dá um chute na mão que está segurando a arma, o sacerdote cego de raiva pega-a pelo pescoço, sufocando-a, ela segura em suas mãos, mas ele é muito forte, Shaoran levanta-se, pega a espada caída e o ataca por trás, ele solta Sakura, que cai quase sem forças, o sacerdote empurra Shaoran para longe, Sakura usa a Carta Poder e afasta o sacerdote de Shaoran.

- Sakura! O medalhão no peito dele. Seu poder está ali. Quebre-o. – grita Shaoran.

Sakura pega a espada do próprio sacerdote e ainda com a Carta Poder dando-lhe força, enterra a espada no peito dele, ele parece surpreso por ter sido derrotado.

- Para cada um de nós que cair, dez surgirão. - diz com um último suspiro, seu corpo sendo envolvido por labaredas de fogo, e no final só restam cinzas no chão.

- Eles adoram dar a última palavra. – diz Sakura.

Ela corre para ajudar Shaoran, ajoelha-se no chão, coloca a cabeça dele em seu colo.

- Você está bem, Sakura? – diz Shaoran com a voz entrecortada de dor pelos machucados.

Ela sorri para ele.

- Shhh. Não fala. Acabou. Estamos juntos. – e beija-o na testa.

Shaoran vai a procura dos anciãos, ele tinha dúvidas sobre o que o sacerdote havia dito sobre outros que virão. Estando sem seus poderes ele não saberia como ajudar Sakura.

Ele vai direto ao ponto.

- O Mago disse que outros virão. O que acontece com a dona das Cartas?

- Seu destino já está traçado. Ela morrerá.

Shaoran sente como se uma garra de gelo apertasse seu coração, estremece.

- Imploro pela vida dela. Peço que dêem algum jeito e devolvam minha magia. Vocês juntos têm esse poder. Não posso protegê-la sem meus poderes.

Uma das anciãs olhou-o com surpresa.

- Está pedindo para ser o que era, mesmo sabendo que com sua magia de volta a maldição ainda estará lá? E que não poderá se aproximar dela? Pela Card Captor?

- Isso é uma questão de amor, não nos diz respeito. – outro ancião se pronunciou, levantando para retirar-se. 

- Diz sim. Haverá outros que tentarão. Vocês dizem que não querem envolver-se, mas também podem correr perigo. Eu não posso ficar assistindo tudo de fora. Com minha magia de volta eu posso ajudar Sakura.

A anciã que havia falado primeiro, encarou esse jovem corajoso que estava pronto para sacrificar sua própria felicidade por amor a Card Captor. 

- O que está feito não pode ser desfeito. Mas o que não está feito pode ser evitado. – ela disse.

- As dobras do tempo não foram feitas para satisfazer caprichos de seres inferiores. – o ancião que estava em pé pronto para sair, retornou e disse baixinho a mulher.

- Está enganado. Ele está disposto a sacrificar sua felicidade por amor a Card Captor. Ele não é um ser inferior. – a anciã admirava a coragem do jovem

Os dois se encararam, e o ancião mais velho convenceu-se daquelas palavras. Virou-se para Shaoran e disse.

- Há uma possibilidade. Mas não encare levianamente. Este dia será como se nunca tivesse existido, vinte e quatro horas do instante que o sacerdote atacou primeiro, pegaremos de volta.

- Então nada disso aconteceu. Sakura e eu....- ele não conseguiu terminar a frase. Com um suspiro continuou. – Quem nos impedirá de fazermos exatamente a mesma coisa?

A anciã encarou-o com seriedade.

- Tu. Só tu carregarás a lembrança desse dia. Conseguirá viver com esse fardo?

Shaoran os encarou sem hesitação.

Sakura esperava ansiosamente por ele. Mas sua expressão ao chegar disse-lhe que nem tudo correra bem.

- O que houve? – ela perguntou com medo de ouvir a resposta.

- Fui ver os anciãos e pedir para ter minha magia de volta. – ele disse de uma vez, não adiantava esconder-lhe a verdade.

- O que? Por que Shaoran? – ela disse com um olhar de aflição.

- É para seu bem, Sakura, e das pessoas que estão ao nosso redor.

- Não. Você não fez isso.

- Sakura, entenda. Se eu continuar sem magia, como vou protegê-la? O sacerdote disse que outros virão.

- E daí? Isso é problema meu.

- Não. – ele falou com firmeza. – Eu não vou ficar parado enquanto você se arrisca para proteger a mim e aos outros.

- Não me importo. Shaoran, estamos juntos de novo.

- Sakura, você viu o que aconteceu ontem. Isso é ruim para você e ruim para as pessoas que queremos ajudar.

- Eu não me importo. – ela repete.

- Importa-se sim. Como poderemos ficar juntos, se o preço é sua vida, ou a vida de um amigo.

Ela o encara , sem conseguir dizer nada, sabe que ele está com a razão, só não quer aceitar o inevitável. As lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto.

Ele a abraça apertado.

- Então o que vai acontecer? – ela pergunta com o rosto enterrado em seu peito.

- Os anciãos vão dar-nos o dia de volta. Voltando o tempo para que eu mate o sacerdote antes que ele lance o feitiço para tirar minha magia.

- Quanto.....- ela não consegue perguntar quanto tempo resta-lhes, a garganta presa.

Shaoran olha o relógio e vê que faltam apenas 1 minuto para as 9:00, o exato instante que ela entrara na sala de treinamento no dia anterior.

- Mais 1 minuto.

- Um minuto???. – Sakura se desespera. – Não é tempo suficiente.

- Não temos escolha. Está feito Sakura. – seu coração aperta-se ao ver o desespero dela.

- Diga-me... – ela fala chorando. – Como é que vou seguir com minha vida? Sabendo que tivemos o que não poderemos mais Ter? – o desespero dela tornando esse momento muito mais difícil do que Shaoran previra.

- Não vai. Ninguém vai saber nada além de mim. 

- Shaoran. Tudo o que vivemos....

- Nunca aconteceu.

- Aconteceu. Eu sei que sim.

- Sakura. – ele a abraça, lágrimas deslizando por sua face, a aperta forte, com a sensação de que será muito difícil continuar depois do que passaram.

- Não é tempo suficiente. Não é tempo suficiente.

- Psiu. Calma Sakura.

- Eu nunca vou esquecer. Não vou esquecer o que vivemos. Eu nunca vou esquecer. – ela não se cansa de repetir.

- Sakura.

Os dois se abraçam como que querendo evitar o que está prestes a acontecer. 

Epílogo

Ele a encara surpreso por estarem de volta onde tudo começou, e ainda não refeito das emoções que acabaram de viver.

- Vamos fazer o que combinamos. A partir daqui cada um segue seu caminho. Até conseguirmos achar uma maneira de quebrarmos o feitiço. E se não conseguirmos.....– diz Sakura na sala de treinamento na casa de Shaoran.

- Esquecer um do outro? – ele fala encarando-a, uma dor no olhar que a surpreendeu, e fez seu coração ficar pequeno.

- É. Isso...Acho que devemos esquecer. – e se encaminhou para a porta.

Nessa hora entra o sacerdote pela janela. Shaoran mais que depressa pega sua espada e enfia no peito dele, quebrando o medalhão que ele trazia no pescoço.

Sakura olha-o surpresa.

- Isso foi irreal. Como soube o que fazer? 

- É um sacerdote Zaratustra, mas de uma outra linhagem, Ahura-Mazda. – ele explica. - Eu ando lendo muito. – acrescenta sem saber mais o que dizer.

Ela faz um aceno com a cabeça.

- Então eu acho que está encerrado. É só o que temos para dizer.

E virando para a porta ela sai, de suas vistas e de sua vida.

- É. – diz Shaoran para o silêncio da sala. Não sabendo como continuar sem a mulher que ama e que amará para o resto de sua vida.

Eu Lembro De Você  
_Skid Row _

Acordei ao som da chuva torrencial,  
O vento sussurraria e eu pensaria em você  
E em todas as lágrimas que chorou, que chamavam meu nome,  
E quando você precisou de mim, eu correspondi.

Eu desenho um quadro dos dias passados,  
Quando o amor ficou cego e você me fazia ver.  
Eu fitaria uma vida inteira em seus olhos,  
De forma que eu sabia que você estava lá para mim,  
Vez após vez, você estava lá para mim.

Lembro-me de ontem – caminhando de mãos dadas,  
Cartas de amor na areia - eu lembro de você.  
Através das noites sem dormir e a cada dia interminável,  
Eu queria ouvir você dizer - eu lembro de você.

Nós passamos o verão com a capota abaixada,  
Queria que depois fosse sempre deste jeito.  
Você disse "eu te amo, babe" sem um som,  
Eu disse que daria minha vida por apenas um beijo,  
Eu viveria por seu sorriso e morreria por seu beijo.

Lembro-me de ontem – caminhando de mãos dadas,  
Cartas de amor na areia - eu lembro de você.  
Através das noites sem dormir e cada dia interminável,  
Eu queria ouvir você dizer - eu lembro de você.

Nós tivemos nossa porção de momentos difíceis,  
Mas esse é o preço que pagamos.  
E através disso tudo nós mantivemos a promessa que fizemos,  
Eu juro que você nunca estará solitária.

Acordei ao som da chuva torrencial  
Que levou um sonho sobre você.  
Porém nada mais poderia te afastar,  
Pois você sempre será meu sonho realizado.  
Minha querida, eu amo você.

Lembro-me de ontem - caminhando de mãos dadas,  
Cartas de amor na areia - eu lembro de você.  
Através das noites sem dormir e cada dia interminável,  
Eu queria ouvir você dizer - eu lembro de você.

Lembro-me de ontem - caminhando de mãos dadas,  
Cartas de amor na areia - eu lembro de você.  
Através das noites sem dormir e cada dia interminável,  
Eu queria ouvir você dizer - eu lembro de você.

Eu agradeço a quem leu a história até o final. Espero que tenham gostado.

No seriado no qual é baseada, a história termina nesse ponto, mas eu sempre quis que tivesse uma continuação. 

Logo estarei postando Eu Vou lembrar de Você (Parte 2)

Muito obrigada a Pritty, por ter editado o texto. Ficou ótimo. (quando eu escrevi essa fic a Pritty estava viva, era minha editora, e grande amiga)

Cá, valeu por ter lido e ter gostado, como sempre você é uma amigona, por nunca criticar o que eu faço.

Obs: a religião Masdeísmo existiu de fato, houve realmente um profeta chamado Zoroastro, no ano de 600 a.C. Há também referências sobre Ahriman (espírito do Mal) e Auramazda (espírito do bem). Haviam os sacerdotes ofertadores do fogo, e os Magos sacerdotes de sacrifícios, o resto é pura ficção e fantasia.

Obs2: a parte em que Sakura e Shaoran não podem ficar próximos eu tirei de um anime chamado Minha Deusa, achei que a história do Keishi e Beldandi, cabia perfeitamente aqui.

Elogios e críticas, por favor escrevam:-

Rosana (Rô)

robm@teracom.com.br


End file.
